More Than That
by Lemonly
Summary: Mike knows that he can love Rachel more than Jesse St. James.


Mike Chang watched as Rachel Berry walked into the Music room with Jesse St. James. His eyes followed them to the back row and the corner, where they sat down. His jaw clenched when he saw Jesse's hand trying to move up her skirt.

"I hate that guy." Mike ground out as Puck and Matt sat on either side of him.

"You need to just tell her." Puck said. Rachel was his best friend, they had grown up together after all, so he knew how she felt about the other Asian. In fact, he sat and listened to her go on about how happy she was that Mike had joined Glee.

"Yeah. You never know what could happen." Matt added. As Mike's best friend he knew the boy was crazy for one Rachel Berry. She was the reason Mike joined glee, and the reason he picked the club over football. In turn, Matt guessed that she was also the reason that he joined. But that's beside the point.

"St. Douche does not deserve Rachel. If you don't do something to get her to break up with him, then I will do something to him that could possibly wind me up in jail." Puck said, a very serious look on his face. He had talked to his mother, a HUGE Rachel Berry fan, and she told him to use any means necessary to keep Rachel from getting hurt. He was never planning on letting her get hurt, and he made that clear to the other jocks. He was always the only one who was allowed to bully Rachel because nothing us meant by any of it. The two had come to an agreement that he hated. But whenever he would slushie her, he took the roundabout way to the bathroom to help her clean up. When every another person slushied her, they got slammed into a locker, or thrown in the dumpster, and threatened.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Mike tried to argue.

"No, stop it. She does like you. Trust me, I have to listen to her talk about you. You know how I told you that she comes to the football games for me? I lied, kinda. Sure, I make her come to the games, but she watches you the whole time. I'm not kidding. Now you tell her, or I will get some serious jail time because that's what's going to happen if her tries to go up her skirt one more time. She's miserable with him, everyone can see it. Now, go be her knight in shining armor and sweep her off her feet." Puck said, glaring at Jesse the whole time. He did smile once, but that was because Rachel laughed when she saw him trying to kill Jesse with her eyes. Jesse followed her gaze when he saw her smile and looked furious. He dragged her out of the room. Ten minutes later, he came back into the room looking calmer. Rachel came in a minute after, wiping the left over tears and covering her face. She sat back down next to Jesse, who forcefully took her hand, causing her to wince slightly. Puck's glare was back full force. Turns out that everyone in glee had been watching the couple.

"Will you guys sing with me?" Mike asked his best friends quietly, showing then a piece of paper with his song written on it.

"Yeah," they responded. The three began plotting what they were going to do.

"To start things off, does anyone have anything they would like to share with the group?" Mr. Shue asked, walking into the room.

"I do." Mike said, standing up. Everyone looked at him in shock. Mike never really said much and was always content singing back up.

"Okay. Well, take the floor." Mr. Shue sat door in the front row as Mike, Matt, and Puck made their way down to the floor. Matt told the band the song name and then took his spot. Puck, meanwhile, made a detour on his way down. He walked over to Rachel and offered his arm. Rachel giggled at her best friend's antics and took his offered arm. As they walked down to the front, Puck shot Jesse a smug look over his shoulder. Jesse growled and sat back in his chair. It didn't matter that Puck was Rachel best friend, he wanted the mohawked boy out of his girlfriend's life. Santana smiled as Puck sat Rachel down next to her. As the music started, Mike looked right at her.

_I can see that you've been cryin'_

_You can't hide it with the light  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you had is wrong_

_I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you alive, to ensure between the lines_

Ohh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on?  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end

That I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

There's not a day that passes by  
(I don't wonder why we haven't tried)  
It's not too late to change your mind  
(So take my hand don't say goodbye)

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words and take them back  
Ohh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words and take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more...  
Ohh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words and take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that.

When the boys finished, Matt and Puck high fived each other and clapped Mike on the back. Mike's eyes, however, never left Rachel. She felt herself blush knowing that he had sung that for her. Before she could say anything, Jesse dragged her out of the room.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Santana exclaimed, standing up ready to go after them. Brittany quickly calmed her girlfriend down.

"Don't." Matt stated flatly as Puck growled, preparing to go running after them.

"If he lays one hand on her, I will kill him. Or worse." Puck said, pulling away from Matt and sitting next to Santana

"You didn't do anything wrong Mike." Tina said softly, seeing her cousin looking guiltily at the door.

"He could be hurting her right now and it would be because I decided to finally tell her how I feel." Mike whispered, worried.

"He's been hurting her for a while now. She tries to hide it, but she can't." Mercedes said like it was no big deal.

"How can act like this isn't a big deal? Rachel is our team mate, our star. We can't just sit back while her fire goes out." Santana said, standing up again.

"Maybe it's for the better of our club if her fire goes out. I mean, at least she won't be acting like she's the best and therefore owns the club." Kurt said, standing up to the Latina.

"Shut up Kurt. You don't know what you're talking about. We need her fire. It's what makes us so good. You and Mercedes are always competing to top her, and we get great arrangements from it. And that same fire is the reason we won Sectionals. Think about it. Would any of us have been able to belt out Barbra, or another artist, with less than an hour of preparation? I don't think so. She has been there for all of us, even when we didn't want her to be. We are going to be there for her, no matter what happens." Quinn snapped, remembering how Rachel helped her get through her miscarriage. When no one argued back, she primly sat back down, crossing her legs. Santana followed her lead.

"Well, why don't we call it quits for the day, seeing as nothing is going to get done." Mr. Shue said standing up and helping the band pack up. Puck, Matt, and Mike were the first out of the room. Right as the rest of the club got out of the room, Rachel came walking down the hallway followed closely by Jesse.

"You don't get it, do?" Rachel fired at him, turning on heel and walking backward. Puck laughed softly. There was the Rachel Berry fire, and it wanted revenge on the guy who tried to put it out.

"Please, enlighten me Rachel. What don't I get?" Jesse shot back.

"You can't stand that you will never be the only guy in my life. You can't stand that you will never move above third on that list."

"Who is so important that I can't move over them?"

"Noah. He is my best friend and will always be number one."

"Whatever. You and I both know that you and Puck aren't really friends. He just wants to get in your pants. That is the only reason her tolerates you. I don't blame him. I mean, you are gorgeous. And you were the best I ever had." Jesse didn't get to continue that as Rachel slapped him hard. She saw fury flash in his eyes and took off down the hall. Puck opened his arms as she got near and snatched her when she got close enough, and right before Jesse could get her. He quickly passed her to Mike and rolled up his sleeves. He know had a reason to beat Jesse up, he had made Rachel impure, and he knew that Rachel hadn't wanted it.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Was the last thing Rachel heard Puck say before Mike took her into the music room. He pulled her close and hugged her, taking in the scent of blackberries and vanilla. She returned his hug, breathing in his Old Spice.

"I love you, Rachel Sarah Berry." Mike said, pulling away to look into her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently, fireworks going off for both of them.

"Rach…" Mike started.

"You are my number two, Mike. I love you too." Rachel whispered. They kissed again. There was a loud crashing noise from the hall and the two broke apart, laughing.

"I better go prevent Noah from going to jail." Rachel said.

"That might be a good idea." Mike agreed. He kissed her one more time before they entered the hallway.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, you've had your fun and now you are done." Rachel scolded her best friend.

"What?" Puck whined, sad that he wouldn't get to the beating part today. After all, he had only thrown St. Douche around the hall a little.

"You heard me. Don't make me drag Hannah into this." Rachel went on to say. Puck grimaced, Rachel had to bring his grandmother into this.

"Fine." Puck let the other boy go.

"Just because Puck can't do anything else, doesn't mean we can't." Santana said, advancing on the curly haired boy, who began to take off at a run down the hall.


End file.
